The present invention relates generally to motor controllers, and in particular to a system and method for limiting power in electric actuators.
Electric motors, such as those found in electromechanical brake systems, draw electric power from, for example, a power supply for operation. During peak power draw, the amount of power demanded can be substantial. To meet the peak power demand of electromechanical actuator systems, an appropriately sized power supply and associated conductors should be available. As the peak power demand increases, the size and weight of the power supply and associated components usually increase as well. In environments such as aircraft, however, there is an ever present desire to reduce the size and weight of on-board items. In addition, on aircraft, power availability is limited. It is desirable to limit the power consumed by each electric motor in order to limit the overall power consumed onboard the aircraft.